Nanometer-scale crossed-wire switching devices have been reported that can be switched reversibly and exhibit an ON-to-OFF conductance ratio of about 103. Such devices have been used to construct crossbar circuits at the micro- and nanoscales. These switching devices also provide a promising route for the creation of devices based on ultra-high density non-volatile electronic components.